Generally, multimode communication devices (herein referred to as “MCD”) such as cell phones with WiFi capability scan portions of the frequency spectrum to determine when it may be appropriate to switch between access technologies. Often only one of these access technologies is available in the vicinity of the MCD. As result, MCDs often consume unnecessary energy while scanning for an unavailable access point. A need therefore arises for a method to conserve energy in an MCD.